


Tunnel

by phoenixjustice



Series: Marvelous/Basco drabble-verse [2]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guilt. How he loathed the feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tunnel

Tunnel  
By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger is owned by people who aren't me. I only own this and make no profit from it.  
Warning: Rated K+ for mentions of slash, etc.  
Pairing: Marvelous/Basco.  
Setting: Sometime during Gokaiger, companion piece to Took It Down.  
Summary: Guilt. How he loathed the feeling.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Guilt. How he absolutely loathed the feeling. What did he, Basco te Jolokia, truly need to feel guilt over? It was a eat or be eaten world and everyone knew that. You had to take what you could before someone else grabbed it. With the greatest treasure in the Universe at his disposal, he would never have anything to fear even from the almighty Zangyack. 

So why was it that Marvey-chan's utterly crushed face kept flashing through his head and inspiring these unwanted feelings of guilt? Part of him wanted to go back and...but no. It was too late now, far too late. He couldn't take it back. He would continue his journey and do his damndest to ever forget the feelings that Marvelous had ever inspired in him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

\--PhoenixJustice


End file.
